


Going Together

by HerbertBest



Series: Daddy Lessons [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Boot Worship, Crossdressing Kink, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Toe Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Barry worships Suzy’s feet, Dan and Holly play with makeup and hose, and feelings get sticker than anticipated.





	Going Together

“You’re going to have to repeat that to me, babe,” Dan said. He was sitting beside Suzy, letting Holly roll a sheer black stocking up his long thigh. 

“I said,” she half-chuckled, “I want you to kiss me like a girl.”

“Oh,” Dan said. “How do girls kiss?”

“Like boys,” said Holly. 

“You’re not making any sense, but cool,” Dan said. Holly pressed a hand to the inside of his knee and leaned closer, to better slather his lips with gloss.

Suzy leaned against the bench and watched them. Dan was so emphatic about not girling up. It was kind of weird to watch him gently accept being done up this way. 

Then she felt a warm hand cup her shoulder. “Hi, Suz,” said Barry. “Can we go talk about the scene upstairs?”

“I thought Brian didn’t want people to talk kink up there.”

“He and Rachel are sleeping,” Dan reminded her. “Besides, I kind of want to figure out how this girdle works in private.”

“It’s a corset,” Holly explained patiently, and when he failed at hooking eyelets together she sighed and had him spin about.

Upstairs it was calm and quiet, and Barry was so nervous he was actually sweating. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh,” Barry said. “I know you wanted me to worship your feet. But what kind of foot worship? Like boot worship, or do you want to wear socks? Or do you want your bare feet? Or do you want heels? Or me to put your heels on you? And if that’s too much, what’s the signal for ‘stop’?”

“Barry,” she cupped his shoulder and his eyes went wide. The vulnerability in him was almost endearing. “You’re overthinking this hardcore.”

Barry blinked at her slowly. “I am?”

“Yep,” she said. “You’re supposed to be having fun. And I want you to have as much fun as possible. So don’t get all wound up before we even get down in the dungeon.”

He nodded, then took her hand. Her big, thick heels clonked against the floor as they re-entered the basement.

*** 

Barry was balls-deep inside of her, sucking on the toes he’d painted a few minutes before, ignoring the tracks of red and the probably disgusting taste the vegan polish left behind, fucking her firmly and rapidly, making Suzy’s eyes cross. When she came she made a querulous noise, then reached up, wrapped her arms around him. 

She was dimly aware of Holly’s squeaking, Dan’s loud moaning, coming from somewhere on the floor. “Okay, no,” she said suddenly. “There’s only so many inches I can handle.”

“Wait…don’t girls like big dicks?”

Suzy blurted out a laugh, making Barry’s hips stutter. She opened her eyes and into his painfully, nakedly sincere face. She reached up and kissed the corner of his mouth, and the world melted into nothingness. She rocked and pressed up into his downward thrusts, until he moaned against her mouth, until he shivered in her embrace.

When the world came back into view, Holly and Dan were still arguing beside them on the floor. While Dan was inside of her. Which somehow felt very ‘them’.

“…Anyway, not when they’re being jammed into our cervixes.”

“Oh…Gah. Sorry.”

“Dan. Don’t apologize. Just fuck me.”

He saluted her, eyeliner running and lipstick smudged. “Will do.” 

Barry had rolled off of Suzy and was sitting beside her, wiping his sweaty face with a towel. His smile was gentle, reserved only for her – her stomach proceeded to flop about like a fish with its head cut off. He offered her a clean towel.

“Wanna split a shower?”

“Sure.”

As they did – upstairs, sharing the soap, avoiding looking into each other’s eyes – Dan and Holly’s moaning provided a unique soundtrack.

** 

“So did it go well?” Arin asked he in the car afterwards.

Suzy had been watching the world pass by, feeling tired, thinking about Barry’s shyness, his softness.

Her obvious crush. And his matching one.

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “it totally did.”


End file.
